Tale of the Missing Cap
by xxEscapethestars
Summary: There was something about those hazel eyes... Connor&Aveline short fluff


There was something about those eyes. They sparked with fervid concentration during battles, hardened with frustration in their daily arguments, and glimmered with silver tears when things has gone too far…but sometimes-well rarely, they softened. Her light hazel eyes softened when the two shared their personal thoughts. Her eyes held many secrets, secrets of the past, which he never asked about. Perhaps it was out of respect, or maybe he was scared she'd run away and hate him for asking. Whatever the reason, Connor always listened, never asked.

Sipping his sweet tea while reading the assassin contract, Connor didn't notice the slightly irritated French woman at the doorway. Achilles excused himself from the room, feeling the tension in the air.

"Connor," Her tone was sharp.

The native assassin was intent on the document before him.

"Hmm?" A lack of interest rang in his voice. Aveline smiled through clenched teeth, waking into the room and grabbing a chair to sit on. She looked at his face which was mostly covered by the paper. He looked at her briefly, catching a glimpse of those frustrated hazel eyes. A little smirk tugged at his lips so he hid behind the paper a little more.

"Forgive me for disrupting you from your reading, but I figured you'd know where my lovely cap is."

Connor knew things were about to get heated, she always was calm before she pranced at her prey like a wild cat.

_Women._

After a lengthy period of silence, Connor put down the document and looked at Aveline with an innocent expression.

"It should be somewhere in your room, why ask me?"

Her smile grew wider, mocking him with her white teeth.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because the last time I lost my cap it happened to end up in your room." Aveline countered, sassier as ever. Connor sighed, stretching his arms. She kicked his chair hardly, knocking him on the wooden floor. Connor was disoriented, feeling her weight on his abdomen. Aveline threw punches on his chest, trying hard to get him to confess.

"A-Aveline!"

He easily flipped her over, pinning her tiny wrists on the ground. She was a woman of great strength, but was still powerless against Connor. Her eyes lightened with surprise and bewilderment. The two breathed heavily and stared at each other.

" . ._Kenway_." She emphasized his last name purposely, knowing it bothered him.

"If I knew I would tell you-"

"No you wouldn't! _Imbécile!_"

With all her force, Aveline pushed Connor off of her, rising to her feet and walking towards the door. He followed, wondering if he had gone too far in this game. Aveline slammed the door behind her, stepping outside of the manor. She sat on the steps, clearly annoyed of Connor's childish games. The French assassin heard the door creak open and his heavy footsteps near her. Standing over her, Connor waved the feathered cap in her face, not saying a word. Aveline's eyes widened and she snatched the cap from his hands. He rolled his eyes, sitting down beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't know it bothered you."

Aveline's jaunty expression soured at his words. _Didn't know? Yeah right. _

"Why can't you wear a hood like the rest of us? I find caps unsuitable for assassins." Connor asked, treading dangerous waters. Surprisingly, the woman didn't raise her fists in anger. Her eyes locked with his, softening slowly. Connor felt a flutter in his chest, feeling compelled to look deeper. He quickly looked away, finding interest in the grassy hills of the homestead.

"It was my mother's." Her voice was light as a feather. He felt her gaze upon him, but he gave her a sympathetic look, remembering his own mother. He knew bits and pieces of her past, but never pried.

Silence followed, the native man did not find the right words to say so he decided not to speak. Aveline felt tears prick her eyes, blinking them away so she wouldn't look pitiful.

"Uh, well-I'm going to the market." Aveline got up, walking away from the awkward premise. Connor watched her, nodding.

"Oh and don't you dare think of stealing my hat again _stupide_!" Aveline warned, returning to her normal self before darting off into the woods. Connor smiled, shaking his head to himself.

**OH um, yeah not too romantic, sorry. I wanted to show a childish side to the two-hence the very OOC Aveline and Connor. I honestly don't know where I was going with this, but it ended up somewhere. This was just Connor and Aveline's _attempt_ of being personal. I wasn't too fancy with the French here the words. So yeah, review if you like. **


End file.
